clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport
South Pole City International Airport ' (ACAO Code:SPC) is South Pole City's main airport. It was built in 2006, in the South Pole City, on the harbor area of Bonkers, . It is two miles south of South Pole City's Downtown core. It has eight terminals, Terminal 1, 2, 3, 4, and the Cargo Terminal. It has five runways,Runway 3/21R (12,500 ft.), Runway 3/21L (12,500 ft.) and Runway 10/28L (11,000 ft.), Runway 10/28R ( 11,000 ft.) and Runway 33/15 (10,000 ft.). All runways are made of asphalt . It serves as a hub for MammothAir,CP Airways, MammothConnection, Rockhopper Airlines, FG Airlines, and Air Antarctic. It is also a hub for MedEx Carrier History South Pole City International Airport was first planned in 2000 by the South Pole Council, since the old airport, South Pole Airstrip of South Pole City had almost reached it's full gate and terminal capacity in 2000. The Council was determined to build the airport, and was scheduled to do so in 2002, but was pushed because of the War of 2002. But, in 2005, South Pole Airstrip had closed down, because of safety concerns over the airport. The South Pole Council then decided to put money elsewhere, and had no other choice but to build another airport in Club Penguin City. In late spring of 2007, Sancho Monte Captio proposed to build the airport in an abandoned 19 sq. mile industrial area in Bonkers. The Council voted on the proposal, and voted yes. Construction on the airport started in early 2007. They built four terminals, and about four runways. The airport was finally completed with the completion of the LINK train on August 17,2009. The airport opened to the public the next day, with the first flight, MammothAir Flight 555, bound for Newton Town. The airport is now thriving and continuing to grow in size. Destinations 'Terminal 1 Concourse A *'SkyJet Airways' , Neo Domino City,New Slumolia, Satellite City, Dessert Island, Scoodlepeep service resumes 29 July Shield Island, Puffle Island, Club Penguin Island, Boundtown, Middle Island, Chicklon(seasonal),Rasington, Lincoln Port, Baa(seasonal), New Club Penguin, Carcery, New Pole City,Mountain Thunder Tern (seasonal),Sparka,Club Penguin City, Southwest, Slumolia, Mojave, Yukon Fjord,New Ice Berg Island, Ross Island, Pengyboo Island,Flystar City,Flurryville,Centriepitsula, Icetanball, Afens, Mostafique Island, Testlonia ,Maps City, Denes, Penguiki,Something City service starts 27 July Ice City, New West City, EmotiVille, Florence, Concourse B *'SkyJet Airways':Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Lasoun, The Flame, Philaworld, Nirvana, Polaris.Shiverpool, Googolplex,Hunston, Zenith City, Aquarius, Philawind, Ulaansnowtar,East Bank City,Fishwow (seasonal),Chase City,AdelVille, Elterbrast, Fanon City, Happen Town,Gold City, Capital Emperor City, Akbaboy City, Ulaansnowtar,Danton, South Island,Sulfur Island, Fire Island, Snow Island, Exploration Island, Moderator Island, Vai Island,Holyswissia,Flywish , Island,Mabila, Ceru City, Bezul City, Honk Gong, Frostize,Zero Reverse, Enderby City,Las Puffles 23 July, Los Penguines, Newton Town, Gemini, Pisces, El Presidente, Catalan, Glassyglow, Zurich, Saint Moritz, Geneva, Bern, service resumes 30 June, North Pole Club Penguin City-Int'l and Baltra Island, Galapagos, Odewa, Torona-Persan Concourse C *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SkyUnion': Lichenbossom, Snowville, Penglantis, Pengu Town, Sealville, Blizzard City, Rockhopper Island, Frostborough,Manley Ville, Half Pipe, New Happyface City Mammoth, East Pengolia, Arda, Ard Marcha, New West City, Penguville, Inland,Glassyglow,Snowville,Farmish, New Slumolia, East Bank Town (seasonal), Newton Town, Saint-Moritz, Iceland ,Watexopolis,San Penguines,Highlaw Island, Angel Island, Amery Island, GourdZoid, Gemini *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SpiritAir':Inland, Polaris, Amery Island, Penguville, Newton Town, Sealville, Pengu Town,Glassyglow, Iceland, East Bank City,Half Pipe, Outer Club Penguin, Exploration Island Terminal 2 Terminal 3 *'Air Antarctic': Shiverpool,Glassyglow,Inland, East Bank Town, Sealville, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Frostborough, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Gentoo Island,Pengolia Fields, Happyface City,Margate City,Gemini,Hunston, Aquarius, Los Penguines, Baie-de-Soleil, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Mount Pearl, Julianaville,Ice Town, Shiverpool, Maps City, Denes, Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Rasington, Zenith City, Florence, Ross Island, Simpson Bay, Phillipsburg, Neilsville, Philaworld, Penguiki Island, Arda, Ard Mhaca, Yetiville, Mont Blanc, Lausenne Island,Mabila,Vai Island,Mammoth, Ice Land, Sparka, Lichenblossom, Googolplex, Maragate City, Cross City, Tharntonville,New Happyface City, Manley Ville,Satellite City, TerraMount City, New Club Penguin, Nib,Intake,Elterbrast, Frostize,Las Puffles, 'Terminal 4' * UTA :Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep July 2 *'Margate Antarctic Airlines': Margate Central Island, Margate City, Polaris, Newton Town, Middle Island, Chicklon,Happyface City, Rockhopper Island, New West City, Cross City *'Dorkugal Airways': Googloplex, Testlonica, Icetanball, Industry Isle, Sparka, Lichenblossom July 2 *'FlyStar Airways':Flystar City July 2 *'Peninsula Airlines': East Bank Town, Rasington, Lincon Port, Sunday Harbor, Shiverpool, *'Orbit Oceanic Airways':New Club Penguin,Satellite City,Neo Domino City *'Air FG': Akbaboy City, Googolplex, Happyface City, Club Penguin City-International, Gemini, Polaris, Lichenblossom, New Club Penguin, Zürich *'Pacifica Airlines':Zurich,Frostize, New Con,New Club Penguin, Googolplex, Satellite City, Afens, Denes, Bezul City, Shiverpool, Margate City, Sherbian City,Saint Moritz, Bern, July 2 Terminal 5 *'CP Airways': Club Penguin City-Amherty, Polaris, Gemini, East Bank Town (seasonal), Gentoo Island, Sunday Harbor, Lincon Port, Newton Town, Penguville, Pengu Town, Zurich, Bern, Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Margate City (seasonal), Shiverpool, Middle Island,Angel Island, Amery Island, V2V Island (seasonal), Spy Guy Island, Mojave, Half Pipe, Inland,Ross Island, Pengyboo Island, West Yeti, Flurryville,Yukon Fjord, TerraMount (seasonal),Slumalia, Hunston, Aquarius, Snowville *'CP Airways Express operated by Eastwind Airlines': Gemini, Polaris, Akbaboy City, Club Penguin City, Outer Club Penguin, Half Pipe, Inland,Newton Town, Aquarius,Sealville, Inland, Ternville, Shiverpool,East Bank City, Lincon Port, Amery Island, Rasington, Penguville, Snellville, Snowville, Glassyglow, GourdZoid, Snowdon, Pengu Town, Mojave, *'CP Airways Express operated by SkyUnion':Gemini, Polaris, Club Penguin City-Amherty, Terminal 6 * TransAir: Polaris, Middle Island, Glassyglow, Carcery, Newton Town, Sealville, Inland, EmotiVille, Club Penguin City, Snowville, New West City, Ice City, GourdZoid *'AirTerra': Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, TerraMount City, Satellite City *'Polar Airways':Club Penguin City, Polaris, Gemini, East Bank Town, Gentoo Island,Newton Town,Sunday Harbor,Aquarius,Philawind, Googolplex,Margate City *'Emperorlands Airlines':Capital Emperor City 'Terminal 7' *'AmazingAir': South Shetland Islands, Shiverpool *'Weddell Airways': Dessert Island, Turtle Island,Shield Island, Isle Royale * Air Pengolia : Ulansnowtaar *'Aer Frysland': Frostborough,Farelle, Pengitton, Ard Mhaca, Flurryville, Mhic Lionnai, Chinook *'Frosian Airwaves':Philawind *'SAIA':Club Penguin City June 30 Cargo Terminal MammothCarrier-Club Penguin City, Newton Town, Gemini, Polaris, Glassyglow, Penguville,Pengu Town Antarctic Sea Cargo-charter SheepLines: (Charter only) Facilities The airport has five Terminals, Terminal 1, Terminal 2, Terminal 3, Terminal 4, and the Cargo Terminal most of the flights departing come from Terminal 1. It also has 150 gates, 40 in Terminal 1, 30 in Terminals 2, 3 and 4 and 20 in the Cargo Terminal. The airport has a refueling station in every gate. It also has baggage claim and handling services. It has 19 hangars, 2 of which belong to the USA's Air Force. There are two Inter-terminal monorails called LINK trains that go from the Parking Building, to Terminals 1,2,3,4. The airport also has train services to Grand Pole Station by the SkyLink. The Airport has a 250 foot high control tower built in 2009 to replace the old 50 foot high tower, built in 2006. The airport also has many snack shops, restaurants and newsstands. Passenger Terminals Terminal 1 This terminal has two concourses, Concourse A and B, the biggest concourse, Concourse A is solely for MammothAir flights, and operates domestic and international flights. Concourse A has 20 gates. In the smaller concourse, or Concourse B, is solely for MammothConnection flights, and operates mostly domestic flights and some international flights as well. The terminal is the largest out of all the dive terminals at the airport. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 is the third largest out of the six terminals and has two main concourses, Concourse A2 and Concourse B2. Concourse A2 is designed to handle international flights, while Concourse B2 handles domestic flights,which is served by one sole airline, Club Penguin AirFlights.The terminal is home to the airport's train station, which offers direct service to the city center. There are 30 gates in this terminal.The terminal has 29 gates in total. Terminal 3 This terminal operates international and domestic flights as well. This terminal has two concourses like the others, Concourses A3 and B3.The only airline operating from the terminal is Air Antarctic. The larger concourse is Concourse F, and has flights only international flights by Air Antarctic. While the slightly smaller Concourse E operates domestic flights only.The terminal is also home to the airport's inner-airport hotel, operated by Snowzertel, and located in-front of the Departures and Arrivals drop-off.This terminal has 23 gates in total. Terminal 4 Terminal 4 is known as International Terminal 1 as Designated on LINK trains and some airport signs.The terminal has 5 airlines, UTA, Margate Antarctic Airlines, Dorkair.co.dk, Antarctican Airlines and Peninsula Airlines.The terminal has two concourses, Concourse A4 and B4. Margate Antarctic Airlines, Dorkair.co.dk and UTA all operate from Concourse A4, which has 8 gates in total. The other concourse, known as Concourse B4, has two airlines operating from it, they are Peninsula Airlines and Antarctican Airlines.The concourse is slightly smaller than Concourse A-4, with only 5 gates in total Terminal 5 Terminal 5 operates both domestic and international flights, and has two main concourses, A5 and B5. The terminal has only one tenant, which is CP Airways.Concourse A5 is designed for intternational flights and has 19 gates.The smaller Domestic concourse is Concouse B5 and has 17 gates.The terminal is home to the airport's administration offices, which also house a FAAA office as well.The terminal went under renovations twice, since it's construction in 2007. Terminal 6 Terminal 6, alternitively known as International Terminal 1, is a terminal that houses both domestic and international flights, and is home to three airlines, AirTerra, Polar Airways and TransAir. Concourse A6 is served by Polar Airways and TransAir, and has 11 gates, and has both international and domestic flights as well. The slightly smaller Concourse B6 is served exclusively by one airline, AirTerra, which has a large focus city at the airport, and has 10 gates. Airline Lounges Terminal 1 *JetzLounge (MammothAir) Terminal 2 *PolarLounge (Club Penguin AirFlights) Terminal 3 *ArcticClub (Air Antarctic) Terminal 4 *UnitedLounge (UTA) *NerdClub (Dorkugal Airways) *JetzLounge (CP Airways) *EtanaClub (Airlines of New North Etana) *PWNLounge (Air FG) Terminal 5 *PengolianClub''' (Air Pengolia)' *AmazingLounge '(AmazingAir)' *WeddellClub '(Weddell Airways)' *Fryslounge '(Aer Frysland)' *Snowzerclub '(Snowball Airlines)' *SheildLounge '(Sheild Air)' *FrosianLounge '(Frosian Airwaves)' Inter-Terminal Transport The inter-terminal transport is provided by the LINK monorail systems used in major airports of the country.The LINK trains operate between each terminal at the airport, there are at least 4 LINK trains operating at any given time at the airport. The LINK trains travel at a speed of 70 mph at this airport. The track goes around the airport grounds,and parking buildings and it takes forty-nine minutes to circulate the track on a regular schedule. There are seven stops along the way from Parking Building A, B, Terminal 1,2,3,4 and the Airport Train Station. Ground Transportation There is a SkyLink monorail, called AirportExpress, with service from Grand Pole Station to the Airport's Terminal 2 Train Station. The airport has car-rental services in the Arrivals Hall of all terminals. The airport also has a bus service to South Pole City and the other suburbs of the city, by the SouthPole Transit. The airport has taxis,as well as a pick-off and drop-off zone at the departure and arrival halls of the airport. The airport is accessed by the Terminal Access Road, which circles the airport grounds.The airport has free short-term parking and inexpensive long-term parking services as well. Accidents and Incidents OnAugust 2, 2009, '''Penjet Express Flight 556', originated from Beachville and was to make a stop-over in South Pole City and continue on to Lichenblossom, then,when the aircraft, a Pengwing 737-800 was cruising at 30,000 feet,suddenly a large hole blew near the wings,about the size of a king size mattress,in the fuselage, then, the plane made an emergency landing in Bern Municipal Airport ,All 120 passengers and 5 crew on board had no injuries what so ever. This incident is still under investigation by the National Safety Board and the Federal Air Transport Board. On September 15, 2009, MammothAir Flight 287 was descending into South Pole City originating from Neo Domino City , when the plane crashed into a tall hill, just 30 miles away from South Pole City International Airport's Runway 18. The aircraft was an Snowing 747-400, the aircraft has 22 crew, 20 cabin crew, two pilots and 517 passengers on board. 123 were injured and are making a full recovery. The National Safety Board has condemned the pilots flying the aircraft for" Flying too low, 6,000 ft. below a recommended height of 7,220 ft." Since the hill was 1,990 feet high, most aircraft landing at Runway 18, were to fly at an altitude of 7,220 ft., as told to the cockpit crew by South Pole Approach in the area, but during that incident, the aircraft was at a height of 1,200 ft, due to a stall while the aircraft was making a banked turn used while approaching at Runway 18, making the aircraft hit the side of the hill, thus crashing the aircraft. On January 27, 2010, Dorkair.co.dk Flight 344, bound for Googolplex overshot the Runway upon takeoff. The aircarft was a Snowing 747-400, and had 423 passengers and 20 crew.The aircraft landed on a small road, and damaged the starboard wing and fourth engine.The accident is still under investigation, but may be because of pilot error, due to foggy conditions on that day. See also *South Pole City *Blizzardville International Airport *MammothAir Category:Places Category:Airports